When the wolves howl
by newxyorkxloser
Summary: The story of a wolf demon, Raven's thirteen year old sister and what happens when she, after almost being killed by slade, joins the titans as the team's youngest member. But after a short lived time of peace, the demons have found their master. Plz R
1. The tale of death

first fanfic, hope you like it, please review, ect... 

PROLOGUE

Standing quietly as she was summoned, she kept her head low, hiding her eyes, prepared for the worst. Her short hair seemed as though it had been filled with gel and wouldn't move from her face. She knew she deserved death. As she walked to those who held her fate in there hands, she returned yet again to that moment.

Flashback

As our new foe revealed himself, I growled deeply, the hair on my back standing up, my claws digging into the grass.

"Wolf... don't do anything foolish" Raven cautioned, slowly backing away from the aura that had begun to engulf me. "Wolf!"

I ignored her words; brushed them off like a fly. Simply Murdered. Killed my innocence

Present

She bowed, still hiding her eyes from view, and waited silently. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, into her eye and she felt a slight pain but made no move to comfort herself. She hardly dared breath, for fear they would kill her on the spot. At least that would be quick and with little pain. She thought bitterly. They will take no pity on me simply because I am a child of 10. They judge me the way they would a full grown male solider.

"Wolf Trigonsdaughter, you are charged with murder. Because you are so young, we will not kill you. You will, however, be exiled to Earth, permanently. Raven Trigonsdaughter, step forward. You too are a child, hardly, so you too shall be banished from this planet and exiled to Earth. You may leave now, and may you never return" The man said, as though he did this every day. Considering the amount of violence lately, he probably did.

Wolf finally lifted her head and let her amethyst eyes shine brightly. Her fear was gone from them. But sadness still dotted them.

The amethyst molded into her hand and the one on her necklace caught a ray of light and shone almost as brightly as her eyes. Those where the only things that stopped her from creating mass destruction whenever she felt any emotion at all. She almost never took the necklace off, and couldn't take the amethyst out of her hand.

Silently, with her sister next to her, she flew off into the cold blackness of space.

Three years later

"Raven! Raven!" Robin called from outside her room. "We've gotta go! Slade's got another apprentice and she's attacking downtown... what's left of it anyway. Her name's Wolf. RAVEN!"

Raven gasped quietly, then called, hopefully without showing the fear in her voice, "O-okay. Hang on"

She sighed and slid down to the floor. It can't be her. She's dead. It's probably just some maniac who thinks she's a wolf. Still, she was unsettled by this.

She pulled herself from the ground and opened the door. Following the hall as she had so many times before, she wondered if this could be a coincidence. The chances were low.

Just as the titans arrived, they heard a shout of, "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" and heard yet another building fall.

"Raven!" They glared at her, thinking that this was her doing, while Wolf cried yet again, "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!"

It's her all right. Raven thought bitterly

"Wolf!" She called, wondering how her sister could have not sensed her yet

"Dude! You know that kid?" Beast boy asked, astonished.

"You could say we're related, yes" Raven muttered.

Suddenly, Wolf fell from the sky, landing on the road nearby. The road splintered like a twig on impact. She howled and clawed at her neck, her head pulsing. She realized with a start that she was tasting blood. Coughing, she held her chest, as though she couldn't breath. She knew then that Slade was killing her. She took a raspy breath and howled a cry of defeat. Then, her eyes fluttered shut, her mind became black.

It took her a while to realize she wasn't dead. She felt as though she had died a few times though, she was covered in bruises and her neck still burned like fire to those who touched it. Blood coated parts of her face and her arm wouldn't move.

Some how, after what felt like hours she managed to croak, "Hello?" She already knew this wasn't Slade's base. She sighed with relief at that thought, she wouldn't suffer more torture. But where was she then? She tried sitting up, but her chest burned as though her lungs had gotten less air than they should have. that's probably it she mused.

After that she lay in silence and let sleep take her.

Her dreams were filled with pain and sadness and so she was glad when she was roused from them.

She woke to a boy, only a year or so older than herself, putting a tray covered with food beside her bed. She smiled gratefully at him, took an apple from the tray and bit into it, letting it's sweetness fill her mouth. When she had served Slade, she had been fed only rotting food. The boy smiled back at her.

As she wormed her way into his thoughts, she couldn't help but notice a certain thought of his from slowing her down Oh boy she's beautiful. Even prettier than Raven

She shot herself out of his mind and tried to contain her own. He knew about her sister! But how does he know her? she wondered

"Do... where am I?" She mumbled, not quite sure what to say. come to think of it, he is kinda cute... oh what am I thinking now?

"Titans tower." He said

"Do know a girl named Raven?" Wolf asked

"Yeah, she lives here."

Wolf could hardly help but stare. now isn't this funny. She joined the Teen Titans and I became a slave of Slade. she thought sadly.

"Hey, you look just like Raven." The boy said

"Yeah, that's what I get for being related to her. I'm her younger sister" Wolf said with a slight trace of humor.

"So, you can't really feel emotions?" he asked.

"Actually..." She leaned up and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

"I would guess you don't do that to every guy you meet, do you?"

She grinned and said, "You're the first. What's your name anyway?"

"Beast Boy... and you're Wolf, right?" Beast Boy said, then asked, "Why's your name Wolf?"

She sighed and turned into a gray wolf, panted for a moment, then changed back into a human.

Raven sat on her bed resting her head on her hand, wondering why Wolf had suddenly appeared again. To Raven, her sister had been dead for three years. Killed by a passing comet. How could a ten year old survive that?

So many questions rolled around in her head, none that she could answer.

It took Wolf to realize that, at some point, she had drifted off into dreams. When she woke, Beast Boy was still beside her bed.

She smiled shyly at him, then got up painfully, feeling her legs burn under her weight. She winced, then followed Beast Boy to the kitchen. "Well, at least you can walk. The last thing we need to add to the bill is physical therapy"

Wolf giggled and found that she could speak without her chest burning.

Noon found Raven still in her room, trying to figure out how Wolf had survived and why she was here now.

DAMNIT! Raven yelped as the bulb on the light on her ceiling shattered, pieces of glass cutting into her bare legs and cutting through her sleeves.

"I have got to spend less time with my mind" She mumbled, trying to pull slivers of glass from her flesh.

Wolf panted as her eyes moved from the bacon to the pancakes to the eggs.

"And this is breakfast?" She asked, disbelieving that a feast like this was simply breakfast. "And to think, I used to think of breakfast a moldy cracker or two!"

She laughed and pilled a plate full with bacon and pancakes.

Finally, after thirteen long hours, Raven floated out of her room, into the kitchen where she grabbed a couple of slices of cold bacon and nibbled on them as she floated to the coffee table. Finally, a place where I can't think

She was quite right. No sane person would be able to think if they were in the same room as Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games. She never thought that, as long as she had her mind, she wouldn't willingly tolerate them.

"Raven, where the heck have you been for the past three years?" Wolf snarled

"I'm the one who should be asking that!" Raven snapped

"Tell me, which of us HAS BEEN TORTURED? ME! WHICH OF US HAS BEEN BEATEN TO TEARS? ME! Which of us lived on stale crackers and moldy bread for the past three years? ME!" Wolf shouted

Raven looked guiltily at the ground then muttered, "Sorry" Then she hugged Wolf.

"Wolf. Wolf!" Somebody whispered beside her as she woke with a start.

"Necronom Hesperith... she paused, realizing that it was only Beast Boy "Sorry"

"New spell?"

She nodded.

"I was wondering... if you... er... well, I wanted to know if you wanted to move into my room." Beast Boy asked, looking at his shoes to hide his quickly reddening cheeks.

Wolf shrugged, then muttered, "sure"

"So this is your room. Nice" Wolf curled up in a corner and fell asleep before Beast boy could ask her if she wanted to sleep on the bottom bunk.

"Hey, Wolf? It's Saturday." Beast Boy said, shaking her shoulder.

When she didn't wake up, he dragged her out of his room and plopped her onto the couch.

"Wha... where's the earthquake?" She murmured, rubbing her head.

Beast Boy jumped onto the couch next to her, then turned on the giant tv that stood a few feet away.

"How do you guys afford this stuff?" Wolf asked. In her three years on Earth, the most valuable thing she set her eyes on was a 4 inch tv, worth about 45$ at the most. As she felt tiredness attacking her, she curled up and burrowed her head into Beast Boy's side. A few moments later found Wolf asleep.

She woke up suddenly, knowing he was here. She had sensed it. Come to reclaim his apprentice. But she didn't want to go back. She couldn't. She was in love.

The thought struck her suddenly and she had no idea why. When she thought about it now though, she realized the truth. She loved him. How could she leave him now? How? She had been trying to ignore it. Hoping it would go away. She stood up, letting the moonlight engulf her. The stars were bright; the water shone brightly, like the stars. She looked down and, heart aching, walked out to the rocks.

After a few minutes of watching the waves crash onto the lower rocks, she heard a rock roll down behind her, triggered by somebody's misplaced footstep. Her eyes dart around, searching for the person unsuccessfully. She sighed and let her eyes return to the rippled waters below her.

"Wolf." She turned quickly, then focused her eyes on Beast Boy, who had been standing behind her, blushing slightly.

"Beast Boy..." She stopped, knowing she needn't say another word.

She stood up, looked at him for a moment then, before her mind could stop her again, kissed him.

As she pulled away, she mumbled, "I can't go back now. I love him."

She grinned happily at Beast Boy and blushed.

Raven balled her hand into a fist and smashed a nearby mirror, shattering it, not only with her fist, but with her powers.

"That little back stabber! That witch! Ooooh, when I get my hands on her..." Raven uttered a foul curse, then stared out the window again, wondering why she hadn't thrown up yet. Why can't I just look away?

"Raven." Someone tapped her shoulder and she spun around, only to find nothing. "Gotcha!" Raven felt a hard nail digging into her cheek and identified it as Wolf's in a moment or two.

"Perfect timing Wolf... I was just thinking about you..." Raven grinned evilly, "I was thinking about sending you to hell!"

"Uhhh...hehe... right... bye!" Wolf said hastily, running away as fast as she could in her human form. After she was out of Raven's sight, she turned into a wolf and began running back to beast boy's room at about 30 miles an hour.

"Hid me!" She squealed. hiding under Beast Boys blankets.

"Uhhh... Wolf...?"

"Less talk, more hide!"

She somehow got herself under BBs bed just as Ravens rampage reached the hallway in front of the door.

Wolf limped into the kitchen the next morning covered in bruises and a black eye. When Robin asked what had happened, she simply shattered a nearby vase and tore his cape and gave him a look that could kill.

Beast Boy and Raven had their share of bruises too, but Wolf had it worst. Jumping onto the counter, she grabbed a few pieces of bacon as always and chewed on them. But today, she hardly tasted them.

I'm gonna get her for this. She thought sourly, growling in Raven's direction.

She was woken suddenly by the ringing of the alarm. She growled angrily, then pulled her jeans on over her leotard and then her cloak over that.

As she ran to the living room, she snarled, "What is it this time?"

She found only herself standing there, a light breeze tickling her cheek.

"Okay guys, real funny." She turned to return to Beast Boy's room, when the sound of shattering glass reached her ears. Behind her, a man crept silently, stalking in the shadows, moving without a trace of his presence. Or so he thought.

Sensitive demon ears and a nose that could track a person around the world with only a skin cell as a guild, had detected him and identified him as Slade. Her former master.

"I know you're here. You can stop hiding in the shadows. Have you forgotten that I control the shadows? Have you forgotten that I one of the most powerful beings in the universe?" She growled confidently.

"Not till you heal you fool" Slade lunged at her, ripping apart her arm and side.

She howled in agony, shattering most nearby glass. Warm blood trickled down her arm, forming a puddle of blood.

Suddenly, she felt a light wind followed by a very painful shock on her leg. It wobbled after the pain dissipated, then collapsed, taking its owner with it.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" She shouted, lifting a boulder that lay on the beach outside. She was shocked to find her powers suddenly useless.

They shattered the glass, so how come I can't use them to lift a boulder?

Blood began to leek through her jeans and she realized that she had collapsed in a puddle of blood. Groaning, she lifted herself, taking care not to embed any glass in her hands. When she lifted her head, however, he was gone.

Hours later, she woke to bright lights shinning into her eyes. She whimpered for a moment, then looked away. Her arm hurt like crazy. Her side wasn't much better.

Quietly, she muttered, "Azarath metrion zinthos." Nothing happened. "What's happening to me?"

Raven lay in her room, pondering the events of the past two weeks. Her sister had shown herself and then stole the boy who she had been hoping would be hers (Raven's), and then she had drawn Slade to her and almost died.

I'm leaving. I've had enough. I'm going to my real home.

Robin sat, with Starfire to his right, on the roof of a skyscraper, watching yet another round of fireworks. Starfire clapped gleefully, then rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed happily and let his arms drape themselves around her. This was where he wanted to be. Being with the girl he loved. He smiled slightly, then rested his head on hers.

Wolf lay on the rocks that rested outside titans tower and watched the fireworks, wishing that Beast Boy was with her. Since she had kissed him, he had been drifting away. Maybe he just isn't for me she thought sadly.

It was late and he should go back soon, he knew. But he was too happy with Star. He watched her carefully, attempting to pick out the right moment to kiss her. She was so beautiful. He had to be the luckiest guy on the planet. For some reason he kept wondering what Wolf was doing right now. Why do I care?

After becoming bored of the fireworks, she had thrown off her jeans and cloak and jumping into the ocean. Only then did she remember that she could hardly swim and immediately turned into a wolf. Struggling with her leotard for a moment, she threw that onto the shore too. If my powers don't work, than how come I can turn into a wolf? she pondered on that for a few moments, then shrugged it off.

Just as she started enjoying herself, beast boy walked out, apparently looking for her.

"I'm right here" she growled. As a wolf, she always had to growl. It was the spirit's voice. She swam to the shore and climbed out of the water, letting it drip off her coat, pooling on the ground then rolling back to the ocean.

"Why don't you change back?" beast boy asked, apparently unaware of the fact that she was basically naked.

"Fine, just look away while I change. Just because I love you..." She stopped short. That was the first time she had really said it. She had been trying to tell herself it was just a crush. Just hormones. "Oh forget it. Just look away."

He obeyed and looked away as she quickly transformed and dressed.

Robin now knew that this was the greatest day of his life. She hadn't refused the kiss at all. She loved it. Life was perfect. He had hoped that the moment had lasted forever, but all good things must come to an end, and she had finally pulled away and hugged him.

Nothing could go wrong. Nothing could ruin this night. Wonder what Wolf's up to What was wrong with him? He didn't love her. They were good friends, but that was it. He loved Starfire, and yet, deep inside his heart, he now questioned that.

He wanted to love her bur the thought of Terra kept coming back to him, and then he just felt more guilt for being this close to Wolf. Terra, I'm sorry, but I can't stay like this, with a false hope stopping me from loving her. I want to, but...

"Something's bothering you." Wolf said suddenly, jerking him out of his thoughts. "It's Terra, right?"

He was taken aback by her knowing about Terra.

"She was a good friend of mine" She said sadly "When I worked with Sade, he trained us at the same time." She leaned against him, becoming one with him, letting his fear and sadness become part of her. She knew the same pain, but couldn't help him. He had to do that himself.

"This candy of cotton is wonderful!" Starfire said through a mouthful of cotton candy.

Robin smiled slightly, then returned to watching the skies. A small dot caught his eye suddenly. But he was having too much fun to care much for it.

For a moment, Raven was tempted to call out to Robin. To say goodbye. But it was all in the note. Everything except where she was going. She had also left a note under Beast Boy's pillow, confessing her love. She had wondered if it was wise. She knew it wasn't, but she might not ever see him again, and she wanted him to know.

Beast Boy had finally retired to his room, leaving Wolf to watch the water. As he let his head fall to his pillow, something crunched under his head and he lifted the pillow to find Raven's note.

Dear Beast Boy, it began I don't quite know how to tell you this, but I'll try. The past year or so... well... I've been finding myself becoming more... attracted to you. Now, I've left, I thought you might want to know, Beast Boy noticed a stain from a tear drop, then slightly burnt edges on the note. I loved you, and still do.

Beast Boy felt tears welling up in his eyes. Sadly, he put down the note and cried quietly. She had been a great friend. They had been close, though in an odd way. And now she had left. Because of him. If only he hadn't let Wolf kiss him. If only he hadn't let her love him...

"Star, it's late, we should head back." Robin paused and looked around for her, then called, "Star?"

He wandered around the empty parking lot by the park, looking for her. "Star! STAR!"

An old newspaper drifted by, carried by the wind. He turned, thinking it's rustle was Starfire's footsteps on the dead leaves. Dark clouds began to gather overhead.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he found her. But she was dead, with blood all around her.

"Star?" He felt tears welling up, but he couldn't let them go. He was in shock. So sad that he couldn't cry. In so much pain that he could think. He couldn't cry for her. All he wanted was revenge. He didn't even get to say goodbye. He hardly even got to say that he loved her.

Wolf, after hours outside, finally decided to return to Beast Boy's room. All she found when she entered, however, was a bloodstained bed, torn pillows and a shredded...

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Beast Boy's mangled body, hardly recognizable through the coat of blood that covered him.

"B-B-Beast Boy...?" She sobbed quietly. She never cried. Not even when she murdered her human family. Not even when every bone in her body was shattered by the comet. And yet, after a single dead, she couldn't hold back the tears. She had never known this emotion. Nearby, the glass that wasn't already shattered, cracked. Not even the restraints could stop her emotions. Not now. "I-I won't believe this. I won't"

She had seen him only half an hour ago. She had rested her head on his shoulder. Told him that she loved him. And now he was dead.

She had finally learned to love. Finally had love. But it had just been ripped away.

Cyborg had quit long before Wolf had arrived. But it was after him too.

"What... What are you doing?" He yelled as the thing, whatever it was jammed a clawed hand through his chest, killing his power cell. Rendering it useless. The thing smiled evilly, then slipped into the shadows as Cyborg fell, to the ground, dark and dead.

Franticly, Wolf grabbed her communicator and called Robin.

"Robin... Robin?" She stuttered, still hardly believing it herself. "Beast Boy... he's dead..."

If it had seemed bad to her before, she hadn't even known it. Before, it seemed as if she had been seeing it through another's eyes. But speaking of it only brought her back to... her.

The full weight of it came down on her. Beast Boy was dead. She would never hear his voice again. Never feel his lips against her again. Never feel his comforting body against her again. So frail, the body of a human is. And his life had been snuffed like a candle, and hers, almost went with it. Now, she had almost no reason to live.

"Wolf... Starfire... she's dead too."

He didn't look like a superhero, standing at a phone booth, crying, his mask at his feet. He looked like the heartbroken teen that he was then.

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes" He managed to utter weakly.

When he finally got to titans tower, he saw Wolf, alive and waiting for him.

She recognized him, even without his mask.

"Oh, Robin! You're all right!" She ran over and hugged him. At first he was startled, but then understood. She was taking this much worse than he; she had just discovered love, he had known it for years. To have her first love ripped away like that, it must have been unbearable, he knew that much. He held her tight, trying to let her escape the pain that he knew she was going through.

She looked up at him, almost lovingly. He looked so... different without his mask. They stood there, holding each other close. Raven was gone. The other three were dead. They were the only ones left. They couldn't let each other die.

"Robin. We have to leave. We have to get as far away as possible. Now, Robin." She said. "Come on"

She grabbed his hand and prayed that her powers would work. She was quite happy to find herself airborne.

After flying for hours, Wolf found herself incredibly exhausted. Gently, she touched down in a cave, unseeable by the naked eye.

Later in the night, Wolf noticed Robin shivering in the corner. It was quite cold and she couldn't blame him for shivering; he was in a t-shirt.

"Here." She settled herself in next to him draped her cloak over him.

She woke and found Robins arm draped over her neck lightly. She sighed, then, trying not to wake him, got up.

Wolf shivered a little. She wasn't used to being in just her leotard. She had long ago shed her jeans and she now looked exactly like her older sister; the only way they could be told apart was Wolf's amethyst necklace. And the piece in her hand. Otherwise, they were identical.

Wolf!

Raven? Raven! You have to come back!

No

Raven, everyone's dead! My powers are gone. Robin, you and me are the only ones left!

Raven stopped. Wolf knew she was crying, she could tell by how quiet she was.

I... all right. I'll come home

Wolf felt a slight shock in her head as Raven severed the connection she had made. Sitting down, Wolf sighed.

How can I be so heartless? She kicked herself mentally. She should have felt horrible. At least, she should have felt sad. But she was to shocked to grieve. Why did it leave us?

She pondered that for what seemed like hours, until Robin woke up.

Raven? No response. She too, had joined the dead. Her aura was gone. I've killed her. I've killed my own sister.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"Raven... she's dead now too."

Wolf tried not to cry uncontrollably, but the tears spilled down anyway. He hugged her, hoping that the nightmare would end.

"I Don't want to die." She wondered why she whispered that; she had been much closer to death than this hundreds of times before, she had killed others many times before. Sometimes, in her cell (A.K.A. her room when she served Slade) she would have welcomed death with open arms.

But she had a reason to live now.

He let go of her and she quickly turned, to hide the blush that had covered her cheeks, then muttered, "We should get going now"

He knodded, then she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cave mouth, laughing.

"I'm just gonna make sure this'll work again. Azarath, metrion Zinthos!" She muttered, then jumped.

She didn't fly.

"Uhh... help? COME ON! FLY!" She shouted at herself. "Oh crud, this is gonna hurt."

"Hey, Wolf? You all right?" Robin called from a few hundred feet up

"Yeah... just fine..."

But as she looked herself over, she discovered that her left arm stuck out at a weird angle, and the bone was partially exposed. She was covered in scrapes, but other than her arm, she was pretty much okay.

It took her about half an hour to climb back up.

"Jeez, that looks pretty nasty. I'm gonna have to set that and get the bone back somehow."

Wolf grabbed a stick, put it her mouth and held her arm out to him.

"1... 2..." She had been expecting him to count to three, but he did it at two.

She bit down hard on the stick, then winced as it snapped.

"Why'd ya do that?"

"You would have been really tense at three, so I did it while you were relaxed."

She growled a little, then grabbed her knife and tore some of her cloak, to make a sling.

"I don't think we're going to be traveling for a while" Robin said.

Wolf grunted, then curled up to rest. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

Robin realized only then that she looked so different than when they had left. She was dirty, covered in blood and scabs, her hair was matted and she looked like someone who had been living on the streets.

How could just a couple of days change her so? Even her attitude had changed. And why had her powers gone, come back and gone again?

None of it made sense to him. In mere hours, his team, the closest thing he had to a family, had been killed, save for Wolf. It would be all over the news now. How he and Wolf had fled. How the teen titans had been brought so easily to their knees.

He gulped back tears and walked to the cave mouth. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. They didn't have a chance otherwise.

Robin stood at mouth of the cave and watched the sun setting. Oh, how beautiful it was. How he wished Starfire was there with him. But she was dead. He wouldn't see here again.

Simply thinking of Star made him break down.

Wiping away tears, he walked to Wolf and curled up next to her, pulling some of her cloak over himself. Her body was warm and he wondered how she managed to keep warm like this. In the middle of the desert at night, it could drop below freezing.

Wolf woke suddenly to the sound of a twig snapping nearby. The air reeked of demon.

"Robin! Robin wake up!" She whispered, nudging Robin

She stood and turned into her gray wolf form, growling loudly.

The demon smiled sinisterly, then drove its claws into Wolf's chest.

She howled in agony, wondering why she wasn't dead. But then, pain obscured her mind, driving her mad.

She collapsed, blood covering most of her fur. Her breaths became raspy and pained, every moment bringing more agony. Finally, she gave up her fight to live, letting her breaths cease.

Robin, now, was the one who woke suddenly, but from a nightmare. He was almost too scared to look next to him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Wolf's sleeping body next to him, her chest slowly rising and falling. He couldn't let her die. She was all that he had left. She was everything to him now. His team was gone. His love, gone. His home that he couldn't return to. His life. His friends. All gone. Shattered.

This must have been what Wolf had gone through, he thought sadly, listening to her calm breathing. Without her, he wouldn't have made it this far. He would have given up hope the moment Starfire had died.

He wanted to shout and break something. He wished none of this had ever happened. This was all Wolf's fault! If she hadn't showed up, he would be back at his home, with his friends, not hugging a demon freak in a cave in the middle of the desert. He punched his hand and bit down on his lip.

"Wolf, I love you so much" He whispered, feeling a tear roll down his face

She was in a world of blackness. As she looked blindly around, her friends appeared. But then, as she raced towards them, she fell and discovered her ankles were shackled to the ground.

"Beast Boy!" She called. He was only a hundred yards away, but she couldn't reach him. I can't lose him again. "Beast Boy! Come back! Please... come back..."

She began to sob. "Why won't you come back? I love you. Isn't that enough? Just come back! Come back!"

She heard a gunshot and Beast Boy's howl of agony. A lump filled her throat.

"I can't take this. I loved you. Isn't that enough for you? Why did you have to die? I could have brought you back, but I don't have my powers" She whispered. She could have saved him.

Wolf couldn't bare the pain of going through this again. She knew it was a dream, but it was real enough. She just wanted it all to end. She wouldn't hear his voice ever again. It was too late now. He only a memory, a thing of the past. But she couldn't put him in the past. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Wolf? Wolf? Are you okay?" Robin asked her after noticing her crying quietly in a corner. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot.

"Robin, everythings gone. Everything." She buried her face in her arms again and Robin, feeling her pain, sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's all right. I'm here. We're alive. We'll make it" He had no idea it was so bad for her.

She didn't know what it was about him. Something in his voice made her listen and it made her feel better. Smiling lightly, she sighed and rested her head on his strong shoulders.

He patted her back soothingly and held her close. He himself started to feel the pain and weight of the situation. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. But it has. When I was younger... quickly he shook the thought off. The last thing he wanted to do was think of his late parents.

They had let their guard down and they had paid for it with their lives.

Several weeks after Wolf had broken her arm, she and Robin decided that they had stayed in the cave too long. Besides, Wolf's arm had healed. The only reason they where staying was because they had grown accustomed to the small rock room, but they knew that that demon would find them soon. Wolf's powers were still at minimum; it took most of her strength to fly for eight hours or so. She also lacked the power to lift or move anything. Except the smallest pebble, but even that was difficult.

She had been scared for life by this. Even if she did bring them back, she could never forget the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness. She would never be the same.

Robin could not help but start to forget. His memories were becoming dreams. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hand. Always coming close to succeeding. Knowing that it was there, but never being able to grasp it. It tore him apart inside. he couldn't bare it. He couldn't accept that Star was gone, no matter how hard he tried.

Wolf had gone through this many times in her life before. She was still troubled by the fact that this had hit her so hard. But when she thought about it, she had never loved, she had never had those that she loved ripped away. Murdered. The thought surprised her, then only brought back miserable memories. Her life of killing began when she was only ten. Even though it had happened almost four years ago, she could never get it out of her head. The sadness wouldn't leave. She had killed her only friend. Raven was great, but she was Wolf's sister, and she was two years older.

Robin had become almost as depressed as Raven... Hearing her name, even in his thoughts, made daggers stab at his heart. He hadn't loved her, he knew that, but they had been good friends. They were the ones who had formed the titans. They had lived with each other for the past two and a half years. Naturally, they had become close.

"Robin?" Wolf asked, jerking him out of his thoughts. He tilted his head towards her, showing her that he was listening. "We should get going now. And this time, I'm jumping off a small boulder, not the cliff."

Robin smiled at her lightheartedness. He knew that later, when she was alone in that little corner in her mind, she would be miserable and would feel as though she would never be happy again. She was a mystery to him.

She turned into a gray wolf like she did every morning and sniffed the air. As she quickly became human, a look of sheer terror covered her face.

"What is it?" Robin asked, his voice shaking slightly. Her mood swings were never this sudden.

"It's here! The air reeks of another demon. Come on!" She yelled, grabbing his arm.

"What about-"

"If we want to live, we don't have the time. Just trust me." She said desperately.

Robin gave in and grabbed her hand.

"Let's just hope this works." She muttered.

As she jumped, she muttered, "Azarath metrion zinthos."

To her great surprise and relief, their decent began to slow and after a few moments, they stopped falling and started towards the horizon, and whatever lay beyond it.

It was easier to leave home than they had thought. It wasn't truly their home anymore. And as the sun set, it set on a boy of fifteen and a girl of thirteen, racing away from the demon that lurked in what was left of their home.

They had nothing but each other. Everything else was gone, covered in blood.

Later that night, they settled into another cave, one not so well hidden.

Wolf was too exhausted from the days flying to be able to dwell on the deaths of her friends to mourn again, she fell asleep within minutes of curling up on the cave floor.

Robin sighed and sat down, only to find his mind wandering off to the realm of death, where his friends now lay, skin pale and flesh rotted. They were in this alone. Nobody wanted them, not with a demon after them and Wolf being half demon. But she was kind, gentle and beautiful, how could she be a demon? How could she be one of those creatures of the night? How could she be a heartless killer who yearns for blood? There had to be some mistake. She couldn't be. It just wasn't right.

They wouldn't leave her, even in her dreams. She was haunted by the past and false hopes. A bloody past and a future running. Why was the demon after her? She was the ruler of the demons.

FLASHBACK-

I stood before the other demons, a bead of sweat rolling down my cheek. I was hesitant to tell them. The others of azarath were moving in. Looking for us. I lived among them, but I was the master of the demons on this planet. If I was killed, the demons would roam without cause and be slaughtered. I had a sister who lived with the beings here, but she too helped the demons, but in a more subtle way. Few knew of her second life, and those who did would die if they attempted to tell anyone.

I gulped, then said, "The creatures here, the others of my kind, are moving in. We can't run now, they will be here before the sun sets. The advance team will be here in less than two movements of the sun." I paused and tilted my head to the sundial. My eyes widened slightly as I saw that only four movements of the sun remained till sunset. Quickly, I shushed the murmuring in the crowd. "Prepare the troops and mages. We're in for a war sized battle. Send out a hundred demons about a mile away, then another hundred every fifteen hundred feet till the base and have all remaining troops surround the base as many times as possible. We can't let them in. I'll defend the base with the others."

End flashback-

It was in that bloodbath that she had been captured, the demons killed and she had been sent to Earth. It was because of that bloodbath that she lay on the cold ground of the cave and the other teen titans lay dead. When she thought about it, those that she had killed while she served Slade would still be alive too. Everything was okay before she had come here. Everything went wrong the moment she had been smashed into the planet Earth. If only I had just died. She thought bitterly.

But Robin had found himself happy that she was there. He had stopped trying to deny that he had fallen in love with her. No matter what he did though, the thought of Starfire still haunted him. It was amazing how quickly a heart can change. How quickly a life can be taken. How quickly lives can be burned to ashes and torn down.

Pain took over her mind yet again. It had been the same every night for the past two months. Wasn't it human to feel this pain and loss? That was the only good thing that came out of this. She still had some human blood in her. She hadn't become a cruel and heartless demon. She had commanded them and lived with them, but she was nothing like the true demons. The ones she had lived with still had hints of human blood flowing through their veins.

Wolf woke the next morning to a furry face and fangs. Its breath stank. But she could never forget the blood red eyes.

It was that demon! She jumped up in alarm. No. This wasn't the one that had killed them all. This one smelled of human. No wonder she hadn't woken up as soon as it had come within a five mile radius; she must have smelled it and thought it was Robin.

"I- what do you want?" she said, quickly remembering that she was a ruler of demons. At least, that was what most of the demons thought

"I seek shelter and food" The demon stated, bowing deeply.

She grabbed him and pulled him from his bow. "Haven't you heard? I was taken hostage almost four years ago. I'm not an active ruler."

She had been known as a kind commander, but the demon could understand why she was mad; he had woken her and he had come to her, looking for shelter and treating her like the ruler she no longer was.

"Besides" She continued, "We hardly have enough food for ourselves. And you can easily hunt.

He had been found out. "oh, all right. Ya got me. I'm really here to" He paused and let his bloodstained claws slide out of his hands. He grinned "I'm really here to kill you"

Wolf growled, "I should have known better. But I don't think it'll be my blood that's spilled today." She kicked Robin in the side, trying to wake him. He groaned and rubbed his side. "ROBIN YOU IDIOT! Wake up!"

She snarled and transformed into her half demon form and let her own blood stained claws slide from her hands. The demon seemed to gasp and she smirked. "What, you thought that I could command demons without a demon form?"

The demon was startled by this, but still he charged blindly at her, bloody claws outstretched, fangs bared.

Wolf couldn't be calmer. She had defeated demons much stronger than this without her hands or feet. Water dripped deeper in the cave and suddenly, the demon froze in midair. Pure terror covered his face as Wolf grinned that evil grin, the way she always did before she killed. Another demon's blood to add to her collection. Robin moaned, rubbing his head.

A blood curling scream of complete agony filled the cave. Robin jerked up, fully awake now, to see Wolf with her hand driven through a demon's stomach.

She grunted angerly. He was still alive. Blood poured over her and she played the same scene in her head. This was how she always killed. The victims that lived through the first punch got another and another, until they simply gave up hope and died.

Growling, she turned into a pure gray wolf and bit into him, tearing part of his leg off, feeling his blood rush into her mouth. She had grown accustomed to this. The taste of blood. The sound of agony, and she enjoyed it.

"Wolf?" Robin asked fearfully. He thought that, in this state, she might come after him too. He had never seen her like this; her beautiful coat covered in blood, her teeth ripping something apart, and she enjoyed this. He could tell, simply by the look of joy in her blood red eyes. How could this be the same gentle girl that he had come to love? how could this be the girl who had saved him; who thought so much of life and yet stood there, soaked in blood, fangs embedded in in this demon's leg? It didn't make sense to him. But, then again, not much did these days, with everyone dead.

After what seemed like hours, the demon finally died, Wolf's jaws clamped to his side. He fell with a soft thud.

"Wolf..."

Tears glistened in her eyes and blood covered her body. Just as quickly as she had become a wolf, she had become human again. She wasn't heartless, not yet, but he knew that someday, she would truly be a demon. A bloodthirsty beast.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she bit down on her lip to stop herself from truly sobbing. She couldn't take this anymore; all this murder and hate. None of it helped anything. It was eating her alive and soon her flesh and blood, mind and soul, would belong to the demons and then, the reign of the demons would begin.

Robin walked to her hesitantly, then wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, feeling her tears flow freely down her face.

How could anything tare her apart like this? This isn't her. He thought back to the days when he had first met her, how care free she had been, how happy. But now, her sister, her friends and, he winced now, her love, were all dead. He wondered if she still loved Beast Boy. He had loved once, but Starfire had been slaughtered, along with the rest of the teen titans. Now, when he loved another, he couldn't stop thinking of Starfire; he couldn't get over her.

Minds of Starfire

I don't quite understand this. This feeling called death. The pain grows worse every moment.

What is this pain?

What is this agony?

Is this what it is like to love?

Is this what it's like to die?

I feel the blood running down my neck, but my hands lack the strength to brush it away.

Robin my love, where have you gone?

Why are not here?

I am dying

This creature that has taken my life away,

what is it?

Is this what it feels like to die?

Minds of Beast Boy

Raven my sweet, where have you run to?

And Wolf,

my true love,

you lay mere feet away,

yet you hear none of my cries

I can smell death in the air

My love, Wolf,

this can't be your death who's scent fills the air

It is not your death, but mine

my final moments are here

but you are not.

I cry out,

and my shouts fall on deaf ears.

Is this what it feels like to die?

Minds of Raven

The note I left you,

did you find it before you died?

I feel my bones being crushed

is this the very same pain you felt Wolf?

Beast Boy my love,

Why did you die?

Life was like a fairy tale to me

being with you

And fairy tales are supposed to have happy endings

right?

Is this a happy ending?

I don't think I'll see you again.

We're going to different places

Goodbye,

my love

Minds of Cyborg

What's happening to me?

Can anyone hear me?

Bumble Bee?

Are you there?

Will you listen to the last thoughts of a tin can?

The last sad moments of a shattered man?

Will you listen?

Can you hear the pain?

The pain that is mine?

The pain I no longer feel?

Minds of Wolf

Beast Boy?

I'm sorry

I can't save you now

The water has become too deep for me to wade in

I loved you

But how can I love someone dead?

How can I stalk a dead man?

Robin?

I can't help myself anymore

I can't stop myself from loving you

How I dream of you

Oh, how I admire you

One day, will you love me?

One day, will you take me into your arms?

I can't let you die too

Raven?

How could you die?

I just found you again

I was happy again

Why did you die?

My only sibling

My only real family

Why did you die?

Cyborg?

I never really knew you

What were you like?

I never got to meet you

So I can't say much about you

Terra?

Who were you?

Slade trained us at the same time,

but I never really knew you

Why?

Minds of Robin

where do you lie in the lands of death?

What happened that night?

What has become of you?

The night without you is cold and lonely

Where have you run to?

can you hear my silent cries?

Minds of the true world

Later that night, Robin lay resting soundly, while Wolf stood at the mouth of yet another cave, soaking up the moonlight. Her gray coat shone in the light. Her strong wolf head was tilted up to the moon, her amber eyes were like two marbles with lights in them and no matter how dark it was, they wouldn't grow dark. She howled to the moon, the sound of a wolf call filled the valley. The sound of sorrow and hate. She wished she could be a true Wolf; she was a wolf demon. One so wolf-like that even the true wolves couldn't tell the difference. But the difference was there. Bloodlust. That was the difference. She craved blood; she needed it, it drove her mad. She knew that she didn't really need it, but she always drank her victims blood, she couldn't help it. She howled again, letting the sound die completely before howling again. And so it went, hour after hour. Robin never stirred.

After many hours at the edge of the cave, Wolf retired to the corned where Robin slept and pulled her cloak tight around her. She winced. She thought it was just the cloak, laying on the cold cave floor. But the cloak was warm. Fearfully, she put her hand on Robin's neck. It was cold, except for a small trickle of warm blood. As she looked over the line of blood, she discovered a small slit on one of the main veins in his neck. The blood was still warm, meaning she still had a chance to save him.

"Robin, how far into death have you gone?" She whispered, then followed with a set of words. From ancient spell books.

This was one of the first times she had been in the lands of death, but she had made her mark here. Quickly she began her search for Robin's soul. After what felt like hours of walking amoung almost endless dead trees and battle scared land, she found him.

"Robin!" She called

He turned, then whispered, "How did you get here?"

"No time to explain. Come on!" She said, grabbing his arm. Hastily, she muttered the same incantation as before, only reversed.

They returned to the land of the living rather painfully.

Between pained breaths and wiping sweat from her brow, Wolf said, "That was pleasant."

Robin looked at her and for a moment the universe was in perfect alignment for Wolf trigonsdaughter, but then Robin blushed and turned his attention to a small pebble on the cave floor. For second she thought, then hugged him.

"Robin, what happened? How did you die like that without me noticing?"

He looked up at her strangly. "You can bring people back from the dead?"

"Yes and no." She said simply

"YOU COULD HAVE BROUGHT THEM BACK!" Robin roared

"No. I didn't have my powers, and now they're too far into death for me to bring them back" She bit her lip

"why? It's not fair." Tears formed in his eyes. "It just isn't fair."

She pulled him close and whispered, "I know. I've been through this too many times before"

Her mind finally got the better of her and she leaned up and kissed him.

He had been waiting for this for weeks.

Neither of them could beilive what was happening, nor did they care. Wolf blushed and so did Robin as they pulled away.

For the rest of the morning, they avoided each other out of embarrasment, though neither knew why.

Old memories flooded their minds, memories that they had forgotten.

What was it about Wolf? What made everything that happened with her happen? Nothing was normal with her.

One night, after traveling for several hours during the day, Wolf sat in a corner, deep in thought. What she was thinking of, Robin could only guess. How was he supposed to know how a girls mind worked?

Every day had become the same; fly for hours and find a cave somewhere to spend the night, then repeat. But one day, at about 4:30, they hit the city. Only minutes after entering the city, a gang pulled out A-K 47s out on them.

Wolf, sighing at the stupidity of the thugs, and growing rather tired of relying on her powers so, decided to use her phsacle skills for once.

After only about forty five seconds, blood was splattered on the sidewalk and the majority of the thugs were permanently deformed, most others had a broken finger or two and black, swollen eyes.

Wolf grinned and the members of the gang that still had the ability to stand ran for their lives and would soon be telling tales of the demon girl who had taken out a whole gang single handed. Robin was hovering behind her, not quite believing it himself. And he had thought she was just like Raven, frail and close to helpless without her magics.

"This is why I hate the city" Wolf muttered "But we may as well stay here. Come on"

They walked for what seemed like hours, until Robin complained, "Why can't we fly? Or why don't you just turn into a wolf and run?"

"Yeah, Robin, like people aren't going to go crazy if they see a wolf on the sidewalk, or a girl flying. Keep dreaming my friend"

Many hours after the fight and sunset, Wolf and Robin finally found a cheap hotel room that accepted cash.

They collapsed, feet and legs burning.

"Come here you" Robin teased after what seemed like hours of silence. Wolf giggled and pulled him into a deep kiss.

They were both startled when a lamp shattered and moments later, a woman stuck her head in to see if anything was wrong.

Both Robin and Wolf blushed a crimson red, while Wolf shouted, "HELLO? PRIVACY PLEASE!" Another lamp cracked and the woman quickly darted away from the door

"Wolf... are you okay?" Robin asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Once again, her hands darted to her neck. She wasn't seeing things or anything, she knew that it was gone. She wasn't Raven. Ravens powers were weak, it was almost like comparing a mouse to a planet, though on a much larger scale. How could she keep her powers under control? It didn't seem possible.

Day after day, I would sit in the same spot and stare at the setting sun. I would wonder if it could all still be just a dream, running on false hopes and a broken soul. I had almost forgotten beast boy, the sound of his voice, the taste of his lips. Pain. Something I had long ago forgotten. I missed him so much. I still loved him.

Robin cried out. Quickly I rushed inside, only to him dead, a demon hanging over him, drinking his spilled blood.

"You... you monster!" I growled, silently becoming a wolf demon.

The demon turned slowly, bloodstained lips formed what could only be a grin. "Why Wolf, how you have changed. Have you forgotten that you too bear the blood of the demons? It's such a pity, you were a good warrior too."

Her hair, now cropped short and brown, shadowed her face, letting only her amethyst eyes show through the darkness. A sharp tooth cut her lip and she let the blood trickle down her chin. After a few seconds, both her lips had been covered in a thin film of blood and she grinned, showing white fangs with hints of red. Slowly, the demon backed away. But the now demonic Wolf wouldn't allow that. She grabbed him by his neck, driving long, sharp claws into him. The purple aura around him disappeared completely, while Wolf's dimmed. She fell and only then relized that she had been hovering two or three feet above the ground. Around her, lava had begon to spurt out from random weak points in the sidewalk. The sky had become red with a purple hue. True destruction had fallen upon planet earth.

Wolf had brought upon planet earth what Raven had been destined to. Wolf, the half demon who had once been shunned by most because of her weakness. The heat bit at her arms and legs and within seconds, she was light headed and burned.

Weakly, Wolf muttered, "I told her not even death could stop it"

so, anyone like it? 


	2. Life on this barren planet?

the usual stuff 

The demons are gathering,

And water is becoming blood

The ice is thinner here,

The pain greater here

Blindly,

I stumble

This isn't how it was supposed to be

This isn't how I wanted it.

Why was I born a demon?

Why did The weight of Raven's destiny fall on me?

Why am I still here?

The flames should have taken me long ago.

Why is the pain still with me?

Why is life still with me?

Blindly and without a cause or a goal, she stumbled onward. The smoke made it almost impossible for her to breath, but, maybe it was better that way. Maybe it would be okay if she gave up. There was no point in going on and yet, driven by an unclear goal, she did. Flame and glass bit at her legs and feet, but she didn't feel the pain. Why did they all have to die? It was all because of her. Why hadn't she just died that day four years ago? With a pang, she remember that today was the day of her birth. She was the last titan who was alive to grow. She knew that her love for Beast Boy and Robin had only been teen love, but she still couldn't bear it. Then again, what would you expect from a fourteen year old who had only just discovered what it felt like to love. There was that time... don't think about him! But she did. She could never forget him.

Her hair was no longer purple and her eyes were now gray. Her powers were gone as Trigon had no further use for her and could use her powers himself.

She sighed, but all that came out was a croak. Soon she would die. There was no water left and everything was shimmering from the heat.

"Robin? Beast Boy? Where are you? Why can't you help me? Why can't you summon me to Heaven or to hell?" She croaked.

Everything was silent except the sound of shattering glass and falling steel; the sound of flame and death.

"Why!" She shouted, not noticing a small teardrop slowly rolling down her burnt and cut cheek. "Wolf, get a hold of yourself." Why was she crying now? This was only the third time in her life that she had cried. The Second had been because of Beast Boy, her beloved, being killed, the third was now. The first... "If you think don't about him... it'll be all right." She muttered.

The first time had been when she was ten, before she was banished from Azarath. One night she had returned to her room to find her best and only friend, as well as the boy that she loved, slaughtered, blood pooled around him. He had been the only family that she had had, besides Raven, but Wolf hardly ever saw her older sister then. The boy, named Julian, had been part demon like herself. Since then, she kept to herself. Nobody knew about Julian, at least, that she loved him. She never told anyone about him, about how she had loved him and she knew that now, she never would. Who was there to tell?

Is there anyone out there?

Can anyone hear me?

Does anyone want to?

Why does love have to be so painful?

Why must I fight my mind every night?

Everything was for him

Every breath and step

Was for him

Living on a false hope

and a fading memory

Too many traps

have closed on my feet

Too many lies

Too many scars

Are any of my memories real?

Is there anything to live for anymore?

A grave yard of shattered glass and twisted metals was all that was left. Would it be her grave yard as well? Her final resting place? It seemed that every moment, something else was torn away.

Nothing seemed right anymore. How could she have caused all this, and so easily?

"it's over now Wolf" She said, trying to comfort herself. How could she do this? How could she create a world of flames, burning away the last traces of life? "Where are you!"

For a moment, all she could hear was the sound of flames and steel crashing to the ground, but then, as clear as his voice had been only hours before, when he had been alive, the voice of Robin spoke to her. "It'll be okay Wolf," said his spirit voice, his translucent hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Wolf. You still can bring us all back."

She looked up at him. He had changed so much, but maybe that was just the fact that he was now a ghost

"You don't get it!" She screamed "I don't even have my powers anymore! Look at me!"

"Wolf..."

"Don't you see! It's over, Robin! It's all over! Nothing's left! They won, when are you going to accept it!" She shouted, "The world is dead, Robin! Covered in a sea of lava, and I am to be queen of this barren wasteland."

He looked at her, wishing he could make it all better, but he knew he couldn't; he couldn't even offer a comforting hug.

"Why can't you come back? I miss you, the real you."

"I-I..." Robin was cut off by an explosion in the distance and as Wolf looked away, the form of the now dead boy wonder turned first to mist, then to nothing.

Why me? Wolf wondered. What's happened? How did I cause it? I don't want to be alone anymore, but even the demons have fallen. The planet is nothing more than an ocean of lava. A place of loss and sadness, covered by scarlet blood.

What is this place,

This place that I once called my home.

How could I cause this?

Why?

Tears, blood and sweat,

I can't tell the difference anymore

All the pain,

For what?

She sighed. I just don't understand

Why did she have to be the only one left? Why did she have to be the only survivor?

"Because you can bring them all back." Said a strange voice from behind her.

"Raven...?" Wolf asked quietly. Why was all of this happening?

Raven dissapered before Wolf turned around, leaving the blood covered girl to ponder her sisters words.

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Wolf screamed, with hints of madness and sadness in her voice. Grabbing a knife that was laying on the ground nearby and thrust it into her throat and felt the warm blood roll down to her chest. She gulped and dropped the now red knife. "This is driving me insane."

Off in the distance, she heard someone cough weakly. What human could survive this?

Whoever it was, it was someone. She ran over as fast as she could, at the moment, in her state, was no faster than a slow walk.

"Help" Moaned a male voice "Make it stop. It hurts... make it stop"

Her heart went out to him, whoever he was. She didn't really care who he was, or about his past; all that mattered about him right now was that he was a survivor. But how could he survive? I'm a demon and I used to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe and I hardly lived through this. He's human! She paused her thoughts for a second I think...

"Where are you?" she called, despite the pain in her dry throat

A breeze blew her silky brown hair away from blood stained, tear covered cheeks; her slate colored eyes full of hate and pain, and yet even after so long, hints of life everywhere. Her body, so battered that she found it almost impossible to stand. But some how, with the sound of the boy's voice, she drew energy from corners of her being and she trudged onward, step by painful step, blood drop by blood drop.

Nearby, a large pile of boulders collasped suddenly, no longer able to support their own weight.

Pebbles flew everywhere; a small boulder smashed into her upper arm and instantly shattered the bone, but still, she half dragged herself across the wasteland that was once Earth.

She felt no pain.

Pain was long gone, along with all other feelings, except her determination to keep walking.

Nothing could have stopped her now, not even her own death.

Somehow,

This place,

This place where I walk,

What is it?

It isn't home,

But it isn't not home either

You can't tell me I did this

But somehow, I know that I did

You can't tell me,

All this started because I wouldn't die,

That one day,

I went mad,

That one day,

I broke free of one evil,

And fell into another's grasp,

My own.

You can't tell me that it all started with a kiss

You can't let me go on like this,

But you do.

How can this place be my creation?

How can it not be?

How can you let me stumble onwards?

Sumbling without a goal,

Letting blood pool around my feet,

Why won't you stop me!

How heartless can you be?

How much evil can this world take?

How evil can you be?

How much worse can this get?

if anyone wants to reveiw... who the heck am I kidding? REVIEW! PLEASE! gets down on her hands and knees and begs 


	3. Behind these gray eyes

Okay, I think I fianlly fixed that anoying thing, so here's the next chapter... sorry it took a while. 

Stumbling forward again, blinded with pain and loss again. It was always the same, and it always would be. The same process over and over, without almost any regret. Calling out to him, that boy under the ruble. How much longer could he hold on? Who was he, even?

"Why can't this just be a nightmare?" She whispered "Why can't I just wake up?"

There were just too many regrets on her chest, pulling her down; choking her, killing her from the inside.

Coughing, the girl pulled her good arm up to her mouth, pulling it away to find splotchs of blood.

She gulped, and ordered her legs to move her forward, only to find herself on the ground, her legs cut and bloody. She sat there for several minutes, then grabbed a peice of glass and cut her cheeks three times each, giving herself whiskers of blood.

Sighing, she pulled herself back up and called, "Where the hell are you?"

"Try right under you" He growled, pushing at the slab of cement that Wolf had been sitting on.

"Crud, sorry" She said, standing up and pulling on the lump of man-made rock.

After a few moments of straining her muscles to their limits, the cement flipped over, reveiling the boy-about her age, no more than a year older or younger-who was covered by bruses and dried blood here and there.

Wolf grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet, only to find his legs were burnt and his feet singed. She winced, knowing that, indirectly, she had caused his injuries

"Who are you, exactly?" He asked

She looked at him for a second, then realized he didn't reconize her because her eyes and hair were a completly different color and her face was covered in scratchs, bruises and dabs of blood here and there. "Name's Wolf. And in advance, yes, I'm from the teen titans, yes I'm Raven's 14 sister, I turned 14 a couple of days ago, and I'm not sure if I have a boyfriend"

The girl paused, only to realize there was no point as she had nothing more to say and simply inhaled, smoke burning her nose and lungs.

The boy laughed, then said "I probably introduced myself, sorry. My name's Luke, I don't really know much about myself... and I don't have a girlfriend."

Wolf said nothing, only looked to the now blood red sky, still not able to believe that she had done this. She knew it couldn't be stopped, but still, it seemed almost like it could have been, though she had no idea how.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, noticing her silence

She turned to him, her eyes unable to hide the sadness that filled her mind and replied reluctantly, "I did this. All of it"

She hopped down to a lower portion of the ruble and quickly buried her head in her hands, not because she was crying, but because nothing made sense to her anymore. She didn't really want to understand it though.

Luke stared blankly for a moment, then jumped down beside the young girl and pulled her close.

Quietly, she muttered, "Please don't. I don't want to fall in love with anyone else; that's the reason any of this happened. Love has caused me too much pain this past while, I don't want any of it to be reapeated." She looked up at him, her eyes covered by shadows.

Taken aback, he slowly pulled him arms away from her and settled himself next to her, pained by her emotionless response. Wolf was supposed to be the one who was able to feel emotion. "There's so much that lies behind these gray eyes that you will never know, nor understand."

Btw, is anyone ever going to reveiw, it's encouraging to now that people enjoy or dislike, ect, my writing... bla bla bla 


	4. The Ends And Beginings Of Life

The next morning, (At least, Luke and Wolf presumed it was morning, they couldn't really tell) Wolf was the first up, so she quietly pulled Luke's arms, (Which had draped over her as it had gotten extremly cold the night before) off her shoulders and stood up, sadly studying the barren wasteland that was once her home.

Behind her, a purple and black portal opened slowly, reveiling, bit by bit the horrible form of Trigon.

Trigon had thought the whole anoying proses had been quiet enough, considering the fact that his daughter was without her powers, but, of course, he had forgotten about her demonic powers, which were still faintly part of her. As Trigon lunged for her, aiming his now razor sharp hands at both her neck and heart.

She turned, suddenly and swiftly and grabbed both his hands, not even noticing the fact that her hands had just been torn to bits, or the fact that blood was slowly trickling down her burnt arms, or even that her powerful demon father's face, which was covered by a look of horror and supprise. Wolf cared only for causing the pain of others right now. She only cared for the rage that was bubling deep inside her.

Grining, she threw him over her head, savoring the sound of the splintering rock and steel, and the sound of a demon screaming in agony.

Black engulfed Wolf's body, her eyes became blood red and old wounds healed.

Luke, by this time, had woken up, and was hidding behind a large pile of steel. He wanted so desparetly to run, but his feet where guled to the spot, his legs, weak and numb. Who was that girl? She couldn't be the

same gentle Wolf he had known the past days, could she?

Wolf jumped skyward and, amazingly, stayed in the sky, hovering about a dozen feet off the ground.

"You fool. You're broken up on the inside. A shattered mind will never help you. A wounded soul will do nothing but betray you-"

Trigon was cut off by Wolf, who shouted in a hoarse, spirit-like voice, "I'll never heal" She lunged at him, soft brown hair blowing in the wind created by her movment, darkness trailing behind her. "I'll never heal and you'll never live again!"

She let her black demon claws rake right through his head, driving the claws on her other hand drive themselves through her father's heart.

He didn't bleed.

He simply fell, limply to the ground.

Luke stood up, his longer than average blond hair blowing lightly over his eyes.

The momentary peace was interupted by a black portal appearing above Wolf.

She Looked at her hands, then at the portal. "I'll die before I heal. Luke!" He looked at her, brushing his silky blond hair from his face, "Luke, tell Beast boy... tell him that I loved him, and will love him forever, even in death. And tell Robin... tell him I'm sorry. Give Raven this." She painfully pulled the amethyst from her hand and tossed it to him, guiding it to his hand with her powers.

Before Luke could say anything, Wolf jumped into the portal and shouted, "I'll die before I heal!" before an ear peircing scream echoed across the world and a limp body fell to the ground, cold and lifeless.

And then it was over. Only to begin again. Around him, trees, flowers and grass sprouted in a matter of moments, grew in seconds. The destroyed buildings and lives were burried by green, pink, yellow, red, violet and orange. This was the essince of her mind.

One by one, the people, too returned.

All but one. The one who had givin up life to create life.

"No, she has to come back. She has to!"

He spotted Beast Boy among the flowers. Apparently, he had already found Wolf's body. Luke walked up behind him and Said, "She loved you more than you could ever imagine. She told me to tell you that she'll love you forever, even in death."

Robin stood a few hundred feet away. Luke ran over to him, and said, "Wolf told me to tell you, she's sorry"

When Robin turned around, luke was already walking away, looking for Raven, whom he saw several hundred yards ahead of him. Panting, he ran over to her as well, and said, "Wolf told me to give you this" He handed her the amethyst and then simply walked farther and farther from everthing he once knew, heading off to a new world, tears stinging his eyes.

Remembering what Wolf had said, he muttered, "I'll die before I heal." It was true.

After months of working on this story, I'm finally done... 12,000 words and not a single reveiw... anyway, if anyone's reading this, should I add another chapter, or, at some point, write a sequel?... well, I was gonna write the sequel anyway. Whatever. Should I write another chapter, or leave it at this? 


End file.
